Young Hearts Run Free (YA)
Young Hearts Run Free is the tenth episode of Marvel's Young Avengers' Season Three and the thirtieth episode overall. Plot Previously on Marvel's Young Avengers… As the fight took place, a wave of cosmic energy hit the ship, destabilizing it for a second. Suddenly, the room was covered in light as a figure flew inside the room. Looking up, Kate Bishop saw Wiccan sporting a different outfit with fiery wings behind him. -The cosmic energy… It appears as if it is residing inside him.- Mr. Fantastic explained. -But not as spread energy. As a whole different entity.- -The Phoenix Force…- Prodigy whispered. -Although cosmic energy is my area of expertise, I have never encountered a being cosmic in nature. You probably should ask Professor Xavier for guidance.- Dr. Richards suggested. Wiccan teleported the Young Avengers to the X-Mansion. -Hey guys.- A teenage mutant approached the Young Avengers. -Who is she?- Noh-Varr whispered in Kate’s ear. -This is Ellie Phimister, a.k.a Negasonic Teenage Warhead.- The archer introduced her. -What’s up?- She lifted her head briefly while chewing gum, her arms folded over her chest. -Monster Magnet right? “Dopes to Infinity”? That’s such a cool name!- The Kree exclaimed. -Why don’t you guys have codenames like that? Why don’t I have a codename like that?!- -Oh my god, hi guys!- A mutant with purple highlights in her hair approached them. -Hi Yukio!- Wiccan waved at her. -Hi Billy! Hi everyone!- She replied cheerfully. -I have missed you! You should come by more often!- Then, she faced Noh-Varr. -Hi, I’m Yukio! Nice to meet you!- -Do you have a codename as cool as…- -Her girlfriend.- Ellie looked at the Kree. -My codename is Surge.- -Definitely not as cool.- Noh-Varr shook his head, as Yukio pouted. -Noh-Varr!- Kate exclaimed. -What?- Marvel Boy replied, confused. -We’re here to see the Professor.- Prodigy explained. -Is he around?- -Yep, in his office.- Ellie answered. -Great, thank you.- David smiled, as he led the group inside the mansion. -Bye guys!- -Bye Yukio!- They replied in unison. Walking through the Mansion’s halls, Prodigy led the team to the Professor’s office and knocked on the door. -Come in.- The man on the other side said, opening the door telekinetically. -Good morning, Professor.- David said, walking in. The rest of the Young Avengers followed him. -Good morning, David. Good morning, Young Avengers.- The mutant smiled at the team, and his eyes focused on Billy. -I am afraid of what you are about to describe.- -And rightfully so… We think the Phoenix Force has taken Billy as a host.- -That is exactly what I thought.- Xavier approached Wiccan. -How do you feel?- -I… I don’t know, Professor.- The Scarlet Witch’s son shook his head, looking down. -I feel… Empowered. But terrified. I have heard about what happened with Jean… And I don’t want that to happen to my friends. I don’t want to break them.- -I know you don’t, William.- The man smiled up at him. -And you won’t. We won’t let you succumb to the Force. Not again.- -Is there a way to fix it?- Hulkling asked. -You mean extracting the Force out of him? I… I don’t think so. Dr. McCoy has tried everything to help Jean, but we all know how that turned out.- -So what is there to do?- Kate inquired. -We can talk to Hank and see what he suggests. The Phoenix Force is determined to burn away what doesn’t work and will not leave a suitable host on its own, unless a better one is within its reach.- -What other suitable hosts are there?- Teddy asked. -No. We won’t take that easy way out.- Billy shook his head. -We will not put this on anyone else.- -Maybe Teddy is right…- David suggested. -Doctor Strange has mentioned that you’re destined to become the Demiurge. The Phoenix Force meshed with another omnipotent entity could have a far more catastrophic outcome than a simple telepath as a host.- -I will not let anyone else go through this. I won’t let anyone else lose control of themselves, hurt their loved ones, go down this road. I don’t know if it was fate or coincidence, but this happened to me and I have to deal with it. And none of you have to deal with it either.- He looked at his teammates. -I know you mean well, but you will end up getting hurt.- -Billy, don’t say that. You won’t get rid of me so easily.- Hulkling grabbed his boyfriend’s hand. -Or any of us.- Kate smiled warmly. -I’m your brother, there is literally no way I can walk out of this mess.- Speed joked. -And I have sworn to help any mutant in need. You fit into that category seamlessly.- The Professor approached Billy. -Thank you…- Wiccan smiled shyly. -Let’s talk to Dr. McCoy and see what we shall do next.- Xavier opened the door and led them to Beast’s laboratory. On the way there, the Young Avengers walked past Cyclops. The X-Men’s field leader stopped in his tracks, believing to have seen Jean with the teenagers. Phoenix turned around and manifested itself as Jean Grey inside Scott’s mind, waving at him. Slowly, she became corrupted as the Force took over her. -Billy, what…?- Stature turned around once she noticed Wiccan wasn’t following them anymore and she realized easily that he had been taken over by the Phoenix Force again. -W…What?- Scott asked, not believing his eyes. -Have you missed me, Scotty?- Dark Phoenix flew towards Summers, still masquerading as Jean to the other mutant. -You killed her…- He whispered. -You killed her, Scott Summers. She would have lived and become what she was destined to become.- -Billy, what the hell?- Hulkling asked, walking towards his boyfriend. Without looking at the alien hybrid, he pushed him away telekinetically. Not taking it any longer, Cyclops put his hand on his visor and fired a ruby quartz blast at Dark Phoenix, who absorbed it with ease. -Oh, no.- Beast muttered, walking out of his lab. Negasonic Teenage Warhead and Surge ran inside the Mansion. Yukio created an electric whip, leaped and tangled it around Wiccan’s arm. Ellie created a nuclear detonation around herself and jumped, attacking the cosmic entity. Wiccan grabbed Ashida’s whip unharmed by the electricity and tossed her against her girlfriend, hurling them through the room. -I really didn’t want to do this.- Noh-Varr muttered, pulling out one of his Nega-Bands. However, Dark Phoenix made it disappear, smirking. Professor X intervened and placed his right index and middle finger on his right temple. -Stand down.- He ordered, as Wiccan’s outfit went back to normal and the fiery wings vanished. -Interesting…- Beast muttered, noting how the Professor couldn’t stop Jean’s own Dark Phoenix form when she was its host. Falling to his knees, Wiccan looked up at those surrounding him. -I’m sorry, kid, but you need to be stopped.- Cyclops said, ready to toss the teenager into the power cancelling lock-up cells. -What do you think you’re doing?- Hulkling stepped in front of Scott, ready to defend his partner. -He is right, Teddy. I need to be put in check. But not here. Not anymore. I am dangerous to the whole world… I…- His eyes trailed down to a cut on Dorrek’s shoulder. -I hurt you…- He muttered in shock. -I’m fine, Billy. It isn’t your fault.- -I still did it, Teddy.- He shook his head. -I hurt you all. And I will continue to do so unless I go as far as I can. You will be better off without me.- -Billy, stop!- Speed started to run, trying to grab his brother. However, he was too late. Wiccan had already vanished. Suddenly, Billy appeared in the Moon. Since he was now a host of the Phoenix Force, he needed no food, water or oxygen to breath and even outer space was a suitable environment for him. Kaplan looked down at his right hand and slowly opened it, revealing one of Noh-Varr’s Nega-Bands. Trivia * This episode, together with every other in Season 3, takes place before Assemble!'s Who Am I Living For? after credits scene. * Wiccan, Hulkling, Speed and Noh-Varr's sprites were made by User:Nekhene. * Stature and Prodigy, Armor and Indra's sprites were made by User:Sunder4321. *Hulkling's sprite was made by User:OmniWill. Gallery HiYukio!-YHRF.png|"Hi Yukio!" XMenVsDarkPhoenix...Again-YHRF.png|The X-Men vs Dark Phoenix Episode Guide Category:Marvel's Young Avengers' Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Marvel's Young Avengers Season Three Category:Marvel's Young Avengers The Second Coming Arc Category:Young Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:William Kaplan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Phoenix Force (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dorrek VIII (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Katherine Bishop (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thomas Shepherd (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Cassandra Lang (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Noh-Varr (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:David Alleyne (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:X-Men (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Hisako Ichiki (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Paras Gavaskar (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Charles Xavier (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Scott Summers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ellie Phimister (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Yukio Ashida (Earth-1010)/Appearances